Foul Play
by Deadly Raptor
Summary: A trip to the park goes horrifically wrong when Flippy has another one of his classic episodes!


**This is an idea i came up with for a Happy Tree Friends episode. I decided to make it Flippy related since, well, I like writing about slaughter-fests. It also includes my first (and so far only) OC, Nappy, a blue cat with a white face and belly. Being a cat, he likes to sleep a lot and drink milk, but he's also really fond of cooking; to the point where he sometimes thinks he can solve any problem with food (fixing a support beam with cookie dough, replacing an empty gas tank with cooking oil, exc...) His design is actually based on one I saw in G4's "Happy Tree Friends & Friends" (the unnamed character appeared in the background during the clip where Flaky is killed by the theatre chair). The personality is custom, though.**

**I don't expect this to be very well received since it's my very first HTF fanfic, but here goes nothing...**

An oven alarm rings and Lumpy appears. After putting on his oven mittens, he opens it and pulls out the finished dish, baked toast (?) and puts it in a basket. He goes outside and gets in his car and starts it, but suddenly, the engine fails. He tries three more times, but no success. The last time leaves the engine still running, but the car won't move. He gets out and looks under the trunk and sees that there's a jam. Deducing that the engine is the problem, he yanks it out and throws it away, then goes back into the driver's seat and tries to start the car again.

Needless to say, this doesn't work either.

Meanwhile (at the park), Cuddles and Toothy busy themselves by setting up a volleyball net, but are obviously having trouble as the net falls right when they seem to have finished. Nappy is setting up a grill, Cub is playing on a slide-and-ladder-set, Cro-Marmot is in a sandbox next to a sand castle he made, and The Mole is alone on a seesaw, seemingly not realizing that nobody is on the other side. And Handy, who has been working on the construction of a new building (possibly a restroom), gets out of his crane and leaves.

Cuddles and Toothy sigh in dismay as they stare at the broken, wooden pole they were using to support the net. Nappy comes to assess the situation. He looks at the broken stump for a few seconds before applying mustard to top of it then putting the rest of it back on. Surprisingly, this works, and they all let out a successful, "Ah!".

Nappy walks away as Cuddles and Toothy go back to putting the net up, and this time, they get it to stay up. But seconds later, the mustard gives way and the pole breaks and falls over, crushing Cub (who was walking by at the moment), and crows appear in no time to consume him. Nobody notices since the two are busy face-palming.

Flippy walks down the sidewalk whistling to himself before he notices the other Tree Friends. Seeing Cuddles and Toothy's predicament, he runs up to them and asks what's wrong. They both point to the broken pole. Luckily, Flippy has some duct tape on him and is able to fix it. He also puts the net up and Cuddles hands him the volleyball, ready to begin. Flippy stares at the ball strangely for a moment and flashes back to when he was carrying a large round bomb back in the Vietnam War, but Toothy interrupts this by waving his hand in front of his face. The games begin.

Back at Lumpy's driveway, he's still trying to get his car started. Finally giving up, he decides to take his bike instead. He jumps on it and the tires blow out the second he lands.

In the park, Flippy serves the volleyball to Toothy. Nappy is pouring lighter fluid at the moment and lights it with a match, but it looks like he's poured in too much as fire bursts into the air in a mushroom shape!

Unfortunately, Flippy sees this and flashes back to when a bomb went off in the distance of the warfield and body parts rained down. His eyes turn yellow, his teeth sharpen, and his bloodlust forms. The next moment, the volleyball lands in front of him. Cuddles waves, signaling him to serve it back. Laughing maniacally, the war vet cuts open a small hole in the ball and plugs it with a grenade, then returns it. Cuddles enthusiastically strikes it when it comes to him... and is blown to pieces on contact. Toothy covers his eyes as dust clouds the sandpit, blocking Nappy's view as he tries to see what the heck happened. When it cleared, Flippy was gone and Toothy had been strangulated by the net. As the cat tries to comprehend what's happening, the perpetrator appears behind him, puts his tail in the grill, and shuts it!

Nappy desperately tries to free himself, but his tail grows hotter and hotter and the fire started to spread, and before he can blink, he is completely roasted; all that's left of him afterwards is his cooked ribs.

The Mole continues to sit on the seesaw, oblivious to Flippy's rampage. Smirking and cackling, the bear drives his crane over to him and uses it to drop Cro-Marmot on the other side. The Mole is propelled into the air, then falls down directly back onto his side of the play thing. Cro-Marmot is then flung through the air and lands on him, breaking the seesaw and crushing him in the process.

(Sometime later)

A bus drives in and drops Lumpy off. He walks into the park with his toast wondering where everyone is. Looking around, he sees Nappy's ribs on the ground. Looking both ways one more time, he picks them up and takes a bite. The iris closes in on him as he mutters, "Mmmm...".

The End


End file.
